Volume VI éponine Life in Montfermeil: Book I
by Eponine Jondrette
Summary: Victor Hugo only gave us five volumes with only a hand full of people based around them. Now, here is the long lost volume that he never wrote. This will be in two parts witch are Volumes I and II and will be completed in II books. These II books bring the number of 48 books up to 50 and the number of volumes up to 7.
1. Chapter I Prologue

**Éponine's Story: pt 1: Life In Montfermeil**

**Prolog**

** A very young girl clad in nothing but a chemise and petticoat was standing underneath a tree outside of her residents. Her frail frame shivered in the brisk early October morning. Her feet were bear and there were various wholes throughout both chemise and petticoat showing flesh that was yellow tinted from lack of nourishment. This girl would seem to the casual observer that she had the look of a corrupted old woman but one who has the look of youth still about them. She is one of those beings that are both horrible and beautiful at the same time. This girl of sixteen could have even been once, in her childhood a very pretty girl, but misery had robbed and choked that beauty. She sat down under the tree and looked up through the naked branches. Her heavy dark drooping eyes had in them a far away sparkle, a sparkle so often unseen in this poor creature. Her mind wandered, and both wondered about things she had heard only about. Given her tender years and her circumstances one would think that she would be quite stupid but she knew things that even the most educated of persons would be astonished. It is not to say, that she had much of an education but her life was cold, dark and horrible. This poor creature was growing up beyond her years. A smile upon her lips showed a degraded mouth with a few teeth missing. . She thought of the young man who had come to occupy the apartment adjacent to her own. She had seen him many a day walking to and fro to the university. She had not as of yet spoken to him but her miserable spirits were lifted with every chance she saw him. She had overheard bits of conversations from passersby that he was from one of the wealthiest families in Paris, but why did he choose such crude living quarters, if he was from such a wealthy upbringing? She heard that he was studying law, but she was often confused for she saw him sometimes walking alone seeming to have no real purpose in his step. She knew not what things a lawyer did, but she knew it was important. **

** At length, she rose from her sitting position and started walking into the crude building that she called a home. Though it was a few days ago she happened to come upon him, she would seek him out. He seemed to know not that he had other inhabitants sharing the same quarters with him. Her heart quickened with each step she made towards his chamber. A pang of a feeling that she knew not came over her. Was this excitement, love? Baaah, how could it be! Her mind chided her. This feeling was foreign to her, but at the same moment, she new deep in her sole what it was. It was in fact, the sheer blossoming of love. She knew not then, that she would love this man. It would be a love that would sacrifice everything for the sake of another's happiness. **


	2. Chapter II 1815 Montfermeil: France

**éponine's Story: pt 1: Life in Montfermeil**

**1815 Montfermeil: France**

** We often wonder how there are some people who come into this world that become so wretched. It is not to say that all people who live with such wretchedness turn out wretched themselves, but one always wonders. What causes one to become so wretched? Perhaps we will never know. Such hard circumstances may cause one to turn to wicked ways but perhaps it may also be from those with whom they surround themselves. I am of course referring to the Thénardiers. To be more pacific Monsieur Thénardier. His victory just a few months ago would seem an unjust victory. Can we call it a true victory? No, perhaps not. But, for the sake of this particular story, we will. **

** There might however, be some hope for this man. It is sometimes, though we don't know how, or why, that among all evil and wretchedness, a rose, in all its beauty blossoms. This rose, so young and beautiful will shine its light so brightly that even the most wretched of people will forget all wicked ways and love, in their own twisted way. The Thénardiers were given this gift of a rose. She was such a sight to behold with her chestnut hair and her brown eyes. All wrapped in blankets and held in mother Thénardiers arms was, this rose. The mother gazed down lovingly at her child as she gently rocked and hummed softly. "I shall call her éponine", thought she. Éponine, a name that the mother obtained from one of her trashy romance novels. These novels were written for women that had very little brains like mother Thénardier, which had very little sense. She, like her husband, had a mean streak, but her heart suddenly melted at the sight of her daughter. As we have said, there are some mysterious instances' where even wretched people can love. **

** Mother Thénardier took care of her child with everything in her. She lavished on her every tender caress as well as charming dresses, with every kind of frill possible. This mother displayed her child to all people and would stop at nothing to insure her child's happiness. But, can one be happy through only material things? The Thénardiers had a need for material things and such was the need that it would be safe to say that they were very shallow creatures. This need can only be satisfied for only so long and once again you feel miserable. Material things can only quench the longing to only a certain degree, and then you are left emptier then before. **


	3. Chapter III 1818: The Arrival Of Cosette

**Éponine's Story pt 1: Life in Montfermeil**

**Chapter 2**

**1818: The Arrival of Cosette**

** It may seem that fait is cruel and we wonder how there could be some people that get dealt with such unjust circumstances. This is a fait of such that was laid upon the shoulders of a woman only two and twenty years of age. Her once beautiful countenance was darkened by misery. Heartbroken by Félix Tholmeys and left to care for her child alone, she was forced to do anything that she could as long as it provided for her child. Now, with no work, she had to leave her precious daughter with a family until she could find the means to support her child. Love comes in many different forms and it came in the form of sacrifice. This mother gave all that she had for her little daughter. One might say that she gave her child what she could not have. She gave her little one all that was good. She saw to it that she was clothed in beautiful frilly dresses and all her love that she could give. One could say that this mother lived for nothing but for the happiness of her little one. This separation would be more painful than the abandonment from her previous lover, but she knew it had to be. **

** They soon set out on the long journey. It took many long days of walking, with an occasional ride in a wagon. The young child was often plagued with fatigue even though she was carried in her mother's arms for most of the journey. She had walked little do to her being too young. This child's beauty was blossoming as a rose in June. Her dark hair and plump and rosy cheeks were a sight to gaze upon. She was clothed in a dress with frills and ribbons and resting against her mother's Brest. **

** At length, the mother came upon a little Cooke shop, in a small town called Montfermeil. She stopped several yards away and surveyed the scene of a mother and her two children. These two children one was two and a half years of age and the other was about eighteen months. The older one had chestnut colored tresses; the other had brown locks of hair. These two small girls were swinging gently on a swing being pushed by their mother. As we have already discovered in the previous chapter the girl with chestnut hair is the first born child of the Thénardiers and it is they of whom this mother is observing. The young mother advanced towards the trio with hesitant steps. And as she approached, she could not help smiling at the two little children. Finding the will to speak, she said somewhat timidly, "What pretty little girls they are". Mother Thénardier turned to face the speaker. She saw there, before her a young middleclass woman holding a little girl who looked to be around the same age as her oldest daughter. "Ah, they are little darlings," Said she. Fantine nodded and came closer. Mother Thénardier hummed softly to her children. **

"**What are their names"? Madame Thénardier turned once more to the young woman, and this time, she took in her appearance. Fantine was dressed in an old shabby dress and had a tight cap upon her head that was tied beneath her chin. What could be seen of her hair was a single lock of golden hair come loose from its confinement. Her feet were clad in old boots and she held a carpet bag witch looked heavy. This young mother had about her, a miserable sort of beauty. One would gather that this mother gave up her own contentment so that her child would not want for nothing. "What are the names of your daughters"? Asked the young woman once again. "The oldest is éponine and the younger one is Azelma. What is your daughter's name"? Fantine took this as the chance to ask the question she needed to ask. "Her name is Cosette". Madame Thénardier smiled and bad the young woman to sit. Fantine seated herself down near the other mother and they began to chat. "My name is Madame Thénardier and we run this inn". Fantine smiled, and knew that her time had come. "Will you keep my daughter for me"? **

** Mother Thénardier had the look of one who was neither sure, nor decided. Seeing the look of uncertainty in the older woman's features, she told her story, all though somewhat altered. She explained that her husband was dead and now that she was an unwed mother it would not be fit for her to work less someone should discover her situation. "I am hoping to return to my hometown M. Sur M in hopes that there would be someone who might know me and give me work", said she. Fantine felt obliged to continue. "As soon as I can find work I will return for my darling that, you can be sure of Madame". At this last statement, Madame Thénardier's face softened. She stopped the swing and the two young children climbed off it and over to where the two women were seated. Fantine kissed her young little one in such a way that woke her from her slumber. The three little girls began to play with each other by making holes in the dirt. Cosette was just as beautiful as the two other girls that it would have been quite hard to say which of them was the prettiest. The new comer found a large wooden board and began using it like a shovel. **

** "They look like three sisters"! Madame Thénardier smiled in agreement at Fantine's remark. "I will pay for her lodgings, six francs a month". As she concluded her statement, a male voice was heard. "Six francs for your child to stay here, Eh"? Fantine glanced nervously around her for the whereabouts of the speaker. "That is my husband". Interjected the Madame. Soon, the master revealed himself to the young Fantine. "You will pay a month in advance," said he. Master Thénardier was a boney, sickly, thin looking man, though he was fit as a fiddle. He was a conman in every sense of the word and he knew his business. "I shall give it, I have eighty francs on me and I should have enough to stay the night, and then be on my way by morning", replied Fantine eagerly. Both Thénardiers glanced at each other, and then smiled. "Does the child have an outfit", Thénardier asked"? "That will be yet another charge". Fantine nodded, with a laugh. Her heart was at last able to rest assured that her child will be cared for. "I shall give it, for it would not do for my child to be naked"! Fantine had staid the night at the inn and now her bag being relieved of the previous burden, she set off to find work in her native town of M. sur M. **

**Dear readers,**

**This is my first Les Miserables fanfic so be kind! I welcome all thoughts on where I should take this story and I am also open to anything you would like to tell me, be it encouragement and helping me through writers block, which I sort of had today while I was starting to write this chapter. Whenever I'm going to write for the story, I always have to have Les Miserables playing. So, please read and review! Oh, and other thing, my grammar is terrible, and I repeat, terrible! I've never been a good write, but I enjoy doing it and as long as I, and other people can make since of it, then that's all that matters, right? **


	4. Chapter IV The Lark

**Éponine's Story pt 1: Life in Montfermeil**

**Chapter 3:**

**The Lark**

**Cosette, as we have previously stated, had the beauty and innocence of youth that is so readily visible in children. This child's being was full of light and beauty, though she never knew it. She knew no misery despite her recent circumstances. But, this soon changed as the child grew and developed. A few months after the child's mother departed, Madame Thénardier took Cosette's outfit and pawned it at the pawnbrokers shop for sixty or so francs. But alas, once that sum of money was spent, they again were in need of money. The previous month there came a traveler that paid fifty eight francs that got them through. The Thénardiers soon began to look upon the stranger as charity, and before this child was five years of age, she was running errands, and anything that Madame Thénardier wanted of her. Five years old! We ask ourselves how this burden could be given to one so young. But, misery doesn't have any age in which to clamp its clutches. The mother had established herself at M. sur M and wrote, or shall we say caused to be written a letter asking of news of her child. Her responses were that her child was doing well, and with that, sent seven francs as she promised. This soon however, became no longer enough. M. Thénardier soon wrote that, due to the child's growth and development, he required twelve francs. The mother obliged and submitted and sent the twelve francs as requested. Still in need of more money there was cause to write a second letter demanding fifteen francs do to the child's intake of food. Still of the impression that her daughter was doing well, Fantine sent the fifteen francs. **

** Madame Thénardier was a woman of very little brains and was on one hand, loving and full of caresses, but on the other, she was just as quick to deliver a shower of blows. Madame Thénardier loved her daughter's passionately and though little space was taken up by Cosette, mother Thénardier was convinced that it deprived the very air her children breathed. Once the little child had no more clothes she was given the castoffs of petticoats and chemises of the Thénardier brats, that is to say rags. She was given rations left over from what no one would consume. Hers were a little better then the cat's, a little worse than the dog's. Often, these were her dinner companions. The child ate out of a wooden bowl similar to theirs. **

**One year past, then another. At the end of the first six months, the mother sent her sum of money. If the mother had returned to Montfermeil at the end of the first six months, she would have not recognized her once healthy and beautiful child. The child was thin and dressed in rags and was no longer rosy with health. Her hands were now red and ruff from long hard labors and her small frame of a body became thin and bruised from beatings. As long as Cosette was little, she was treated as the two Thénardier children were. Once she began to develop, she was no longer seen as such. Following the example set by their parents, éponine and Azelma treated Cosette badly, if not worse. Children at that young age are a copy of there parents. The only difference is the size is reduced. If it had not have been for Cosette, the two Thénardier children idolized as they very much were, would have received blows from their mother. **

** It was known throughout the village that theThénardiers were good people though, they were not rich. Villagers often wondered how this couple could take in a child of charity. The little child lost her once beautiful appearance and all that remained were her big beautiful eyes. Those eyes held pain and misery. In a face of one so young, she became a pitiful creature with her rags, full of holes in winter and her tattered dresses in summer. She soon was known as the lark. This was because she was often awake long before anyone was out. She could be seen sweeping the sidewalk, the courtyard, and the streets with a broom in her little reddened hands. She was like a bird, which rose early seen working in the fields long before the sun rose. Only, this lark did not sing. **


End file.
